Without Luck
by Robin1996ify
Summary: What would happen when people started to believe that lucks is not exist? What would happen when everyone stopped worshipping Nocturnal, Daedric Prince of Shadow and Luck? P.S: Suggested to read this while listening to 'Moonlight Sonata' or not if you prefer..


AUTHOR NOTE: Something I wrote when I have a massive Writer Block.. And because I found out that not many fanfic focused on Nocturnal, except many Thieves Guild quest line fanfic, which Nocturnal only briefly appeared. It's a shame though that many people had her as their favorite Daedric Prince, but they didn't put her in their fanfic, only at their Thieves Guild stories, which she's only briefly mentioned or appeared.

DISCLAIMER: I wish I own it, but I didn't…

* * *

Luck is a fickle thing. And the only way to gain it by pleading to Nocturnal, Daedric Prince of Luck herself. Not many people knows it of course, only a few Daedric Worshipper and Nocturnal's agents of Luck, Nightingale knew it. But, Nocturnal still secretly blessed everyone in Nirn with lucks, for those who mostly needs it. Those who appealed her.

She was the most needed Daedra. Even though no one realized it yet. Without her, how people could escape from a certain guards chase? How thieves could break into a certain safe without breaking their lock picks? How people could escape from an inevitable accidents? It was all because of luck. And Nocturnal is the one who can provides one.

She was the patron of thieves and spies. Without her, they will never break into a certain building without getting caught in it. That's why the thieves also worshipped her. Without her influences, they will be nothing. Even though they have unimaginable skills, they still nothing without her Blessings.

But, it was a few eras ago. Now, people started to thinking that lucks is not exist. They thought that the reason they're still alive, still untouchable from their enemies, is because miracles. They now thought that miracles is exist and sought for one.

Nocturnal realized that now people started to abandon her. They no longer worships her. Her Daedric Worshipper started to get lesser and lesser in each days. Even they still worshipped other Daedric Princes, but they somehow started to neglect her. Started to leave her.

Her Nightingales are all dead now. No one replaces them. No one even realized that her Nightingales is exist. Nocturnal realized that no one is going to remember them as her Agent of Lucks. They only remembered them as the greatest thieves that ever known, like the Grey Fox. Everyone started to believe that lucks is just a myth.

Without her Nightingales, how to acknowledge people that her Lucks is still exist? Who will guards her Skeleton Key from outsiders? Who will do their quests in her name? So many questions, too less answers. Nocturnal can't answer it.

Now, everyone in Tamriel prayed for miracles. They believe that they can do the impossible because miracles was around them. The thieves also started to pray for miracles. They no longer worshipped Nocturnal. They started to neglected her. She can't changes their minds. She started to believe that mortals are no longer needs her anymore. In her realm, Evergloam, she started to cry of the thought that she will no longer be remembered.

The Daedric Worshipper started to believe that the Daedric Princes are now 15, not 16. Nocturnal are now forgotten. Like they did to Jyggalag. This fact make her even sadder and also make her grew weaker. The other Princes didn't want to help her, because they thought that 15 Princes are already enough. So, they left her alone in her own dark realm.

* * *

Now, Nocturnal was in Ebonmere, looked to the Key pedestal. Where the Skeleton Key was placed.

"I have gave them my Blessings, and yet they do not thanked me. I have save them from constant troubles, and yet they do not realized me." Nocturnal sighed. She then pulled out the Skeleton Key out from its pedestal. "Now, they prayed for miracles, and I could not provide it. I can only give lucks." Without hesitated, she then broke the Skeleton Key, thus cause her influences in Nirn to be severed. Fade away.

She smiled weakly at now shattered Skeleton Key. "For the first time in my existence, I hoped. Hoped that one day, all mortals realizes that without me, nothing is achievable.." With that, she return back to her realm, waiting for her time to end...

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: This is based on what I was thinking yesterday. What would happen if the Daedric Worshippers stopped worshipping a certain Daedra? Will the Daedra feeling hurts? Will the Daedra grow weaker and die? I'm sorry if this story didn't appeal you guys. And grammars is not one of my best skills.

And don't worry, Nocturnal would not going to die. She basically going into the Nirn, become a mortal, and starts a new life..

Would you like a sequel for this story?

And, at least I still deserve some reviews, right?


End file.
